le cercle des immortels
by Luna051
Summary: ATTENTION LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES ONT ETE REECRIS les 17 ans d'Harry vont changer beaucoup de choses dans la vie de beaucoups de personnes et de Severus surtout. Voldemort s'allie avec quelqu'un de bien trop puissant pour eux et qui ne veut qu'une cho
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ben l'histoire Harry Potter est pas a moi mais a cette chère JK, pour les autres perso a part Kyrian et Julien, ils sont a moi. je peux vous conseiller deux bouquins géniaux qui vous donneront plus de précisions sur Kyrian et Julien, achetez l'homme maudit et les démons de Kyrian de Sherrilyn Kenyon.

petite publicité: Lilician et moi avons publié le prologue d'une fic que nous prenons un plaisir immense a écrire, elle s'appelle entre ombre et lumière et un des couples c'est Harry/Voldemort. soyez mignon et venez lire. surtout si vous aimez les histoires bien compliquées avec des anges, des démons, des histoires d'amour impossible le tout relevé avec un peu d'horreur.

avertissement: autant prévenir tout de suite, si cette fic est classé dans le M, c'est qu'il y a une raison. comme j'aime bien satisfaire tout le monde, il va y avoir du yaoi, du yuri et de l'hétéro! c'est bien non?

* * *

Prologue :

Quelque part en Grèce le 15 Juillet 1980

La silhouette sombre s'avança entre les colonnes de mégalithes jusqu'à l'autel de pierre surmonté d'une vasque remplie d'eau. Elle fixa de son regard bleu la vieille femme devant elle et attendit son jugement. S'était devenue une habitude depuis 6000 ans. Tous les 20 ans elle revenait et attendait. Peut être que cette fois ci, elle aurait plus de chance. La vieille femme baissa légèrement la tête en signe de respect et agita un peu l'eau miroitée a la recherche d'un indice.

« c'est pour bientôt. » déclara calmement la vieille femme d'une voix grinçante. « quand le 7ème mois mourra, tout se mettra en marche. J'espère qu'Orion aura plus de chance cette fois ci ! »

« je ferais tout pour ça ! » souffla doucement la voix de la silhouette.

Elle déposa quelques pièces d'or et disparut dans un envol de cape noires.

« » « » « »

Des yeux turquoises observaient attentivement la scène qui se jouait a l'intérieur de la grande pièce blanche ou une femme rousse hurlait des insultes hautes en couleur a son mari. Lily Potter était en train de mettre au monde son fils unique. James regarda tendrement sa femme même si elle était en train de lui broyer la main. Ses yeux bleus attendaient patiemment le cri de son premier fils. Une petite tête couronnée d'une touffe de cheveux noirs apparut rapidement suivie par le reste du corps et l'enfant cria.

L'observatrice sourit et fit demi tour. Le destin venait de prendre une nouvelle tournure. Elle se promit de protéger ce petit être encore fragile.

« » « » « »

Angleterre le 31 Juillet 1997 minuit.

Un jeune homme aux yeux verts se réveilla d'un rêve très étrange mais rassurant en même temps. Sa cicatrice le faisait horriblement souffrir mais il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune relation avec son rêve. C'était pire. Il sauta sur ses pieds et écrivit une courte note avant d'ouvrir sa fenêtre et de laisser sa chouette partir. Il vérifia qu'elle ne rencontrait pas de problème et souffla un bon coup en prenant sa baguette. Il venait tout juste d'avoir 17 ans alors maintenant qu'il était majeur, il n'allait quand même pas se priver d'utiliser la magie. Sans vraiment savoir comment, il sentit les barrières magiques se briser d'un coup. Peut être que l'ordre l'avait il également sentit. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait a résister suffisamment de temps que pour permettre a Dumbledore d'intervenir.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée exploser puis les cris de sa tante, de son oncle, de son cousin, des voix qui prononçaient le sort mortel. S'en était fini. Il était définitivement orphelin. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre, resserra la prise sur sa baguette et rassembla tout son courage de gryffondor. Il n'y avait que 5 mangemorts au rez de chaussée ce qui était négociable. En revanche, la présence imposante de Voldemort risquait de compliquer un peu les choses.

« tu te montres enfin Potter ? » se moqua le mage noir d'une voix veloutée.

Harry remarqua horrifié que face de serpent ne ressemblait justement plus a une face de serpent mais bien a une homme et très bel homme en plus. Une trentaine d'année visiblement, des cheveux châtains mi longs dont les mèches couvraient son regard ocre, très grand, dépassant Harry d'une bonne tête et demi ce qui n'était pas trop compliqué quand on voyait le nabot qu'était le survivant. Son pouvoir l'entourait comme un manteau et le rendait encore plus impressionnant. Harry déglutit difficilement et priant tous les dieux possible et imaginable et suppliant qu'il y en ait au moins un de branché sur sa fréquence.

« ne t'inquiète pas Potter ! je ne vais pas te tuer tout de suite ! j'ai d'autres projets pour toi ! » susurra t il avec un sourire mauvais.

4 sortilèges de sommeil ou de stupéfixion le touchèrent et il tomba comme une masse dans les bras fort mais froids de Voldemort. Celui ci eut un sourire en voyant Albus débarquer avec son ordre du phénix. L'estimé directeur de Poudlard serra les dents en voyant son protégé dans les bras du taré de service et leva sa baguette. Tom lui fit un sourire moqueur en hochant négativement la tête et il disparut dans un Pop sonore.

Albus entra dans la maison et soupira en voyant ce qu'il restait de la famille Dursley. Il se surprit également a prier pour que Harry s'en sorte toujours aussi bien cette fois.

« » « » « »

a Poudlard a minuit.

L'acariâtre professeur de potion Severus Rogue laissa tomber les flacons qu'il avait dans ses mains l'esprit submergé par le visage souriant de son ex femme. Il eut un petit rire désabusé en se demandant pourquoi c'était maintenant qu'il repensait a tout cela. Son regard erra sur le mur ou se trouvait un calendrier et il vit la date d'aujourd'hui ainsi que l'heure. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Le 31 Juillet , minuit. Il avait presque peur de comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Et encore plus quand les alarmes résonnèrent dans le château. Harry Potter était en mortel danger. Son sang se gela dans ses veines et il abandonna définitivement l'idée de dormir préférant se tenir prêt pour quand Albus reviendrait avec sa mauvaise nouvelle.

« » « » « »

la silhouette en noir jeta un coup d'œil au globe devant elle et soupira lourdement. Décidée a ne pas laisser le mauvais sort s'accomplir plus longtemps, elle attrapa un bout de parchemin trouvé au hasard et griffonna quelques mots en grec ancien, suppliant pour qu' Ilona le parle encore ou du moins le comprenne sinon ils auraient du mal. Elle regarda le corbeau s'envoler a tire d'aile et reporta son attention sur le globe, un peu triste de voir ce jeune garçon en si mauvais état.

« » « » « »

l'homme courait a travers les bois comme si sa vie en dépendait et s'était justement le cas ! sa vie en dépendait ! sa chevelure bouclée et blonde comme le blé ou l'or voletait autour de lui. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. Bien mal lui prit. Des Pops se firent entendre partout autour de lui et des ombres noires apparurent, menaçantes. Il refusa de baisser la tête devant eux et fut récompensé par un coup de bâton dans les tibias et le dos. A genoux, on lui passa des espèce de menottes en or qui brûlèrent sa peau et on le traîna comme un chien. Il sentit le sol se dérober sous lui. L'impression étrange de disparaître et réapparaître. Il fut balancé sans ménagement dans une cellule déjà occupée par une forme évanouie et préféra lui aussi se perdre dans l'inconscience.

« » « » « »

quelque part en Amérique, le 2 Août a midi.

Grace Alexander vivait très heureuse avec son époux Julien dans une coquette maison Américaine. Elle pensait jusque là que son passé était derrière elle et n'aurait jamais pensé que ça soit ce jour là que tout changerait. Déjà, le jeune couple fronça les sourcils en parfait concert en voyant le corbeaux noirs entrer dans leur cuisine et se poser avec élégance juste devant la jeune femme. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer en voyant son véritable nom inscrit a l'encre rouge sur le devant d'un papier de haute qualité. Ses mains se mirent a trembler en ouvrant le parchemin et elle dut relire la missive deux fois pour être certaine de ne pas se tromper.

« tu vas bien mon cœur tu es toute pâle. » s'inquiéta son mari.

Elle releva la tête et sourit en le regardant. Son magnifique Julien. Avec ses cheveux blonds dorés, ses yeux bleus, son teint hâlé. Tellement beau. Elle s'installa a sa place mal a l'aise. Elle n'avait plus le choix et devait tout lui dire.

« Julien ! avant tout, je voudrais que tu saches que je t'aime. Et quoique tu décides par la suite, je t'aimerais toujours. »

« tu me fais peur mon cœur. »

« je ne m'appelle pas Grace Alexander. Je m'appelle Ilona de Thrace. Et je suis la petite sœur de Kyrian et Orion. »

Julien la regarda soufflé. Il avait du mal a le croire. Si elle disait vrai alors elle avait dans les 6000 ans. Pour lui c'était compréhensible étant donné que Priape l'avait enfermé dans ce maudit livre mais elle ? quelle était son excuse.

« je voulais me venger. Quand Kyrian a été crucifié par les romains, la Rome a envahit le royaume de thrace. Orion a été trahi par une partie du peuple. Père lui avait organisé un mariage avec une jeune fille d'un autre royaume mais il a préféré Mérope. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sa promise était la fille humaine d'Arès. Et qu'il l'a très mal prit. Encore plus quand Orion a tué son fils dans une embuscade. Arès a maudit Orion en lui disant que toute les personnes qu'il aimerait serait condamnée a mourir rapidement. La première a en subir les foudres a été Mérope. Elle est morte en mettant leur fils mort né au monde. Ensuite, ils ont attrapés Orion et l'ont attachés a un piquet avant de me mettre a mort devant lui. A la seconde ou j'allais mourir, j'ai demandé a la déesse Artémis le droit d'assurer ma vengeance. Elle m'a changé en chasseur nocturne. Je me suis réveillée une nuit, sur les rives d'un fleuve inconnu et tout le royaume était détruit. Après j'ai rencontré Acheron et il m'a tout appris. Puis j'ai quitté les autres chasseurs pour me faire ma propre vie !. »

« pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant ? je veux dire, quand tu as su qui étaient mes parents tu aurais pu tout me dire. »

« je suis la petite sœur de ton meilleur ami et tu venais d'apprendre qu'il avait été crucifié. Je voulais laisser cette partie derrière moi. Ne plus jamais repenser a celle que j'avais été. Du moins jusqu'à ce que tu meures. »

« pourquoi me l'avoir dit dans ce cas ? » demanda t il curieux.

« ma présence est requise en Angleterre dans un endroit appelé Poudlard. Je dois aller jusqu'à Londres et trouver un pub appelé le chaudron baveur puis demander a un certain Tom de m'ouvrir le passage et me diriger vers les hautes tours du château. Et tout cela pour le premier Septembre au soir. »

« étrange ! la lettre n'est pas signée ? »

« si ! un C. c'est tout ! »

« je n'en vois qu'une mais ça paraît peu probable. Enfin, nous verrons bien. Allons préparer nos bagages puisque nous partons. On devrait peut être prévenir ma mère non ? »

« ne lui dit pas ce que je suis ! je sais qu'elle avait quelques soucis avec mon frère et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fâchiez ! »

Julien attrapa vivement sa femme par la taille avant de lui voler un baiser fougueux qui la laissa pantoise. Il sourit un peu en voyant ses yeux noirs brûler lentement et la poussa vers les escaliers avec un sourire moqueur.

« » « » « »

Harry se réveilla dans sa cellule. Il avait froid, faim, soif, mal au crane, aux poignets aussi. Il y jeta un coup et grimaça en voyant les larges menottes d'or qui le maintenaient enchaînés a un autre homme. Il était terriblement pâle et il eut peur quelques secondes d'être attaché a un mort. Il tira sur les menottes mais plus il les forçaient et plus elles s'ajustaient a sa taille. Et le peu de magie sans baguette ne semblait pas marcher. L'inconnu ricana doucement en ouvrant ses yeux noirs comme la nuit. Des yeux qui contrastaient avec sa peau pâle ou ses cheveux blonds. L'homme le détailla également haussant un sourcil étonné en voyant ses yeux émeraudes. Son regard d'onyx était presque douloureux en détaillant ce petit corps fragile et pas super masculin sans être vraiment féminin, les traits doux de son visage, ses cheveux noirs un peu plus longs et disciplinés qui flottaient doucement sur ses épaules, sa petite bouche rouge. Il le reconnaissait d'une certaine façon mais sans vraiment le croire et ses pensées volaient vers une autre personne qui lui manquait plus de jours en jours.

Le jeune homme tira encore une fois sur ses menottes et poussa un petit cri aigu quand elles faillirent lui broyer les poignets.

« ça ne sert a rien petit ! elles sont incassable pour de simples mortels comme toi et moi. On peut dire ce que l'on veut, Héphaistos a fait un travail exemplaire avec ces menottes. Le tout est de savoir comment elles sont arrivées jusqu'ici et quel dieu on a aux fesses ! » souffla t il pour lui même.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Si il se souvenaient bien de ses cours de primaire, Hephaistos était le dieu des forgerons, c'est lui qui forgeait les éclairs pour Zeus. Mais il n'était qu'un mythe n'est-ce pas ? les dieu n'existaient pas vraiment !

« oh si ils existent ! » se moqua son voisin comme si il avait épié ses pensées.

Ils furent interrompus dans leurs petits échanges par la venue de Voldemort accompagné d'un homme. Il était très grand, des cheveux noirs court, avec deux petites tresse tombant de chaque côtés de son visage et tombant sur sa poitrine. Ses yeux dorés était rehaussés de paillette rouges et noirs qui le rendait encore plus inquiétant. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon en cuir noir et d'une chemise rouge sang ouverte sur un torse impressionnant et imberbe.

« Arès ! » cracha l'homme blond.

« tu as l'air en colère mon cher petit chasseur. » se moqua le dieu d'une voix cynique. « tu n'aimes pas ta nouvelle demeure ? »

« qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » siffla t il haineux.

Le dieu se contenta de lui faire un sourire moqueur en fixant Harry qui se colla un peu plus contre le mur. Le chasseur se plaça devant lui prêt a le défendre si il le fallait et ça ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de l'homme qui fit un pas en arrière. Voldemort leva sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Harry et prononça tranquillement le sortilège doloris. Harry serra les dents mais refusa fermement de crier. Du moins, il refusa jusqu'au quatrième essai. Ses cris se répercutèrent sur les murs de la petite prison. Le corps du jeune homme retomba lourdement au sol en haletant. Satisfait, Voldemort et Arès firent demi tour et laissèrent les deux prisonniers dans l'humidité de la cellule. Le chasseur vérifia que le jeune homme aille bien. La visite d'Arès l'avait retourné. Le revoir ici signifiait que ce jeune homme était plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Il refoula les quelques larmes qui voulaient refaire surface en pensant a son frère. Il ne devait pas penser a lui maintenant. Mais pour Orion, pour sa mémoire, il protégerait ce jeune homme au péril de sa vie. Il le cala confortablement dans ses bras tentant de lui communiquer un peu de chaleur et de calmer ses tremblements.

Harry finit par se calmer et ouvrit ses yeux émeraudes pour les poser incertain sur le visage blanc de l'homme.

« je m'appelle Harry. » souffla t il d'une voix rauque.

« et moi c'est Kyrian. »

A suivre…

* * *

voilà, j'ai donc changé deux ou trois trucs pour que l'histoire soit plus logique sinon ca n'allait pas! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Sirius tournait en rond dans le QG de l'ordre du phénix. Il avait beau être libre et vivant, il fallait croire qu'il était maudit. Il s'inquiétait pour son filleul. Ca faisait presque 1 semaine a présent qu'il avait été enlevé par Voldemort. Personne ne savait si il vivait encore mais probablement que oui. Voldemort n'aurait jamais hésité a étaler sa supériorité en tuant Harry en public. Cependant, le fait que Severus n'avait pas encore été appelé auprès de son maître était également très inquiétant. Et encore plus quand on voyait le visage du Severus lui même. Il avait bien souvent l'air rêveur, un peu triste aussi, perdu dans des vieux souvenirs. Même Albus ne comprenait pas le brusque changement de son maître de potion.

« » « » « »

Julien secoua doucement sa femme pour qu'elle se réveille. Ils venaient d'atterrir a l'aéroport de Londres. Le temps était ensoleillé ce qui était un exploit en somme. Il était déjà venu a Londres aux alentours du 17ème siècle. Il avait été invoqué par une espèce de nymphomane cinglée qui l'avait attachée a son lit et il n'avait pu voir le ciel nuageux que par la fenêtre de cette petite chambre.

Ilina ouvrit doucement ses yeux noirs de jais. Les mêmes yeux que ses frères. Si ses souvenirs étaient bons, c'est la chose qu'ils avaient en commun. Orion avait les cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux, Kyrian était blond comme les blé, comme lui et elle avait des cheveux a la teinte très étrange. Blanc bleuté. La couleur des nymphes. Même a leur époque c'était une couleur unique. Ils étaient tous les 3 très différents aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Orion était un homme très pragmatique, réfléchit, intelligent. Il se rappelait encore de son mariage avec la douce Mérope. il ne s'était jamais douté de quel drame s'était joué juste après.

Kyrian de son côté n'avait pas eu une vie plus trépidante. Il avait été l'un des meilleurs généraux Spartiate de sa génération, mais sa femme l'avait trahi et il avait été abattu par Scipion avant d'être crucifié. Autant dire que la famille royale de Thrace avait durement souffert. Les dieux s'étaient, semble t il, déchaînés sur cette dynastie.

Il reporta son attention sur les hôtesses qui leur demandaient de bien vérifier si ils avaient tous leurs bagages et sortirent.

« ça doit bien faire 500 ans que je ne suis plus revenue ici ! » souffla Ilina. « et toi ? »

« 400 ans a vue de nez ! tu sais ou on doit aller ? »

« au Chaudron Baveur. On va prendre un taxi et puis le tour est joué. »

Julien hocha doucement la tête tentant d'ignorer les regards posés sur lui. Sa femme grogna un peu en fusillant toutes les filles du regard. Même si elle était très jalouse, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était elle qui était mariée avec cette merveille sur patte. Il lui fit un doux sourire et l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou avant de passer un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

« » « » « »

Kyrian jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme a ses côtés. Harry résistait merveilleusement bien a la torture et si l'instant n'avait pas été aussi critique, il l'aurait probablement félicité. Ca faisait a peu près 1 semaine qu'ils étaient coincés là. Voldemort et Arès venaient les torturer au moins 3 fois par jours et des mangemorts gardaient leurs portes. Les menottes les empêchaient de fuir en plus. Kyrian s'était toujours vanté de pouvoir faire face a n'importe quelle situation mais là, ça relevait de l'impossible.

Il entendit des grincements de chaises dans le couloir. Les mangemorts venaient de partir. Ils étaient toujours attachés. Un léger parfum de rose fraîche parvint a ses narines et il releva la tête alerté. Il connaissait ce parfum pour l'avoir respirer sur la peau même de sa propriétaire. Une forme enroulée d'une longue cape noire se dessina dans le coin et Kyrian croisa deux orbes bleues turquoise qu'il aurait reconnu entre 1000.

« Coré ! » souffla t il soulagé.

« sshh ! ne dis rien. Si Arès découvre que je suis ici, ça va sentir mauvais pour vous ! »

elle défit les menottes d'un simple regard et passa une main sur le visage d'Harry qui reprit quelques couleurs et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il voulut parler mais elle l'intima au silence d'un geste de la main.

« connais tu un endroit ou tu seras en sécurité ? » souffla t elle doucement.

Le jeune homme hocha vivement la tête.

« alors imagine le bien dans ta tête et ne t'occupe de rien d'autre. »

Hary ferma les yeux et hocha encore une fois la tête quand il fixa l'image. Coré prit leur mains a chacun et disparut dans un amas de poussières. Les mangemorts revinrent quelques minutes plus tard et déglutirent difficilement en réalisant que les prisonniers n'étaient plus là. Arès poussa le hurlement le plus meurtrier et puissant de l'histoire.

« » « » « »

Molly Weasley poussa un petit cri en voyant 3 personnes dont Harry Potter apparaître au beau milieu du salon. L'ordre débarqua baguette levée et tous s'arrêtèrent en voyant le drôle de mélange qu'ils avaient en face. Un homme blond, une personne de sexe encore inconnu mais probablement féminin et Harry en sal état mais vivant et sur la voie de la guérison. Severus sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et se remplir légèrement d'eau.

« Kyrian ! » souffla t il ébahi.

Le blond se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche très bêtement avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Ils se serrèrent de longues minutes avant de se regarder avec un immense sourire. Kyrian jeta un coup d'œil critique aux longues robes noirs de son frère.

« t'es devenu curé ? » se moqua t il.

« content de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. Mais ou est-ce que tu étais passé ? enfin, d'abord comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? »

« Artémis a fait de moi un chasseur de la nuit. » murmura Kyrian.

« toi aussi alors ! »

Kyrian releva vivement le visage pour croiser le regard triste de son frère. Plus personne ne comprenait rien dans l'ordre et encore moins Harry.

« hum… Severus ? peut être pourriez vous nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! » demanda calmement Albus.

« Severus ? » s'étonna Kyrian. " tu as pris un putain de nom Romain!"

« oui ben tu m'excuses mais j'ai pas eu trop le choix. Albus, je vous présente mon frère Kyrian. Je vous ai caché quelques petites choses sur moi. Tout d'abord installez vous parce que ça va être long. »

« hum ! excuse moi Kyrian mais je dois y aller ! » intervint Coré et se mettant dans un coin.

Kyrian l'attrapa par le poignet et il embrassa tendrement sa paume.

« merci de nous avoir sorti de là Coré. » chuchota t il.

Un fin sourire passa sur les lèvres rouges de la jeune fille et elle tourna son visage caché vers Harry assis sur une chaise. Elle prit un bouton de rose dans sa poche et le changea en un médaillon qu'elle lui passa autour du cou.

« tu n'es pas sorti de l'auberge petit homme mais je te promet de toujours veiller sur toi. » promit elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Elle s'évapora naturellement et Kyrian vint s'installer près de son frère sur le canapé.

« nous t'écoutons Severus ! »

« bien tout d'abord, je m'appelle Orion. Orion de Thrace pour être exact. J'étais un prince Grec il y a 6000 ans comme Kyrian. Kyrian avait refusé d'épouser la femme que notre père avait choisit alors il est parti avec sa femme. J'étais amoureux d'une jeune femme d'origine assez modeste qui s'appelait Mérope. Père a voulu me faire épouser celle que Kyrian avait rejetée et j'ai refusé moi aussi. Il y a eu une espèce de révolte de la part de son peuple et sans vraiment le vouloir, j'ai tué son frère. Je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient les enfants mortels d'Arès, le dieu de la guerre. Il m'a maudit et a fait en sorte que toutes les personnes que j'aimais meurrent. Ca a commencé avec ma bien aimée Mérope. Elle est morte dans mes bras en mettant notre enfant mort né au monde. Puis c'est notre sœur qui est morte sous mes yeux. Alors je suis devenu fou et j'ai brulé la cité de Thrace. J'ai brulé les maisons de ceux qui m'avaient trahis et tués ma sœur. »

**flash back**

Ilina assassinée, le peuple mené par un nouveau chef s'était tourné contre lui, bien décidé a le supprimer lui aussi. Orion était mort a son tour. Et la mort ne lui avait pas apporté le repos éternelle mais une autre forme de vie. Sa soif de vengeance était d'après lui a l'origine de cette stupéfiante résurrection qui l'avait ramené parmi les humains, sans qu'il n'en fut tout a fait un. Sans doute sa haine et son besoin viscéral de faire payer leurs exactions aux coupables avaient ils été plus fort que le néant.

Ce soir, il avait mis le feu a la ville et ils regardait brûler les maisons avec leurs habitants enfermés a l'intérieur.

« que les dieux vous damnent tous ! » rugit il lorsque une colonne de flammes jaillit dans le ciel nocturne.

« les dieux ne sont pas responsables de notre damnation. Nous nous damnons nous même par le biais de nos paroles et de nos actes. »

c'est cette nuit là qu'il avait rencontré Acheron et qu'il avait débuté sa nouvelle vie de chasseur nocturne. Il se souvenait encore des derniers mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés. Des mots qui étaient gravés dans sa mémoire au fer rouge.

« dis moi Acheron, connaîtrais tu un moyen de me libérer de ma souffrance ? » avant demandé Orion en quittant Thrace.

« si le Grec ! j'en connais un ! mais n'oublier jamais que rien n'est gratuit ou définitif. Un jour viendra ou ton cœur se réouvrira et ou la douleur reviendra plus puissante que jamais. A ce moment là, elle seront si puissantes qu'elles te détruiront peu être mais détruiront également les personnes qui te sont chères. »

**fin du flash back**

« c'est horrible ! » souffla Harry entre ses larmes.

« oui on peut dire que quand les dieux vous maudissaient, ils ne faisaient pas semblant. Et toi Kyrian t'as eu quoi ? »

« j'ai été crucifié. Ma très chère épouse m'a vendu a Scipion. Elle m'a empoisonné. Les Romains m'ont pendu et Artémis a proposé de faire de moi un de ses chasseur nocturnes pour me venger. Elle a prit mon âme. Ca fait 6000 ans que je parcours la terre pour tuer d'autre chasseurs. J'ai eu pas mal de pépins avec Artémis mais a chaque fois Coré était là pour m'aider tout en risquant sa propre tête. »

« qui est Coré ? » demanda Hermione très intéressée par toutes ces histoires de mythologie.

« vous devez certainement la connaître sous le prénom de perséphone. C'est la reine des ombres, la déesse du monde souterrain et des enfers, la gardienne des morts et la femme d'Hadès. C'est elle qui a veillé sur l'âme de Mérope depuis toutes ces années et elle continue de veiller sur elle. » termina Kyrian avec un fin sourire pour son frère.

« vous étiez aussi chez vous savez qui ? » demanda Sirius un peu perdu.

Kyrian fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« oui il était avec moi ! » souffla Harry mort de fatigue.

« Arès était là Orion ! »

« alors il est déjà au courant ! »

« oui ! je suis désolé ! »

« tu crois que Coré pourrait obtenir des Parques qu'elles coupent le fil de ma vie ? »

« elle risque gros si elle accepte. En attendant, je crois qu'il faudrait aller mettre ce jeune homme au lit. »

Sirius sauta sur son filleul et le souleva dans ses bras pour le conduire dans son lit. Quand il redescendit, il constata que les deux frères avaient débutés une fascinante conversation en grec ancien. Hermione les regardait ravie. Elle allait pouvoir apprendre tellement de choses sur la Grèce antique, les dieux, les vrais héros, tout ça !

« » « » « »

Albus regarda encore une fois Lucius Malefoy installé devant lui. L'homme lui avait expliqué sous véritasérum que son fils refusait de prendre la marque et que donc, il avait décidé de devenir un espion. Il lui avait raconté le peu de choses qu'il savait. Etant donné que Voldemort était toujours flanqué d'Arès, il ne faisait plus confiance a personne et c'était très désagréable. De plus Narcissa avait été tuée par Arès. Non que ça soit une vilaine perte mais bon quand même. Le dieu semblait avoir désigné leur manoir comme quartier général et ils étaient même a la rue.

Albus décida dans sa grande générosité de les inviter au QG de l'ordre et les deux Malefoy débarquèrent donc plus tard dans la soirée. Square Grimaud commençait a ressembler a un véritable hôtel. Entre Neville et sa grand mère, la famille Weasley au grand complet, Hermione, Severus, Kylian, Harry, Sirius, Albus, les autres membres de l'ordre, Remus et maintenant, les Malefoy, ils allaient commencer a se coucher les uns sur les autres. Et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

En début de soirée, 3 jeunes filles presque identiques apparurent de nulle par et haussèrent un sourcil offensées en voyant les sorciers lever leurs baguettes.

« qui est Harry Potter ? » demanda l'un d'elle avec un visage impassible.

Harry leva son doigts pas vraiment rassuré et les yeux des 3 filles fixèrent quelque chose d'invisible a son cou.

« enchantée. Je me nomme Alecto, voici mes sœurs Tisiphone et Mégère. Notre mère nous a demandé de venir te protéger ! »

« votre mère ? » reprit Albus.

« la déesse des morts. »

« oh ! d'accord. et bien, je vous souhaite la bienvenue a Quartier Générale de l'ordre du phénix. »

tout le monde se salua et se présenta tranquillement. Kyrian avait un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Coré risquait beaucoup en les aidant mais elle le faisait quand même.

« » « » « »

Arès enrageait. il l'avait eu sous la main et il était parvenu a s'enfuir avec UN chasseur. il n'était pas fou, il savait très bien qu'ils avaient reçu l'aide providentielle d'un dieu mais lequel justement ? il y en avait tant ! c'était difficile de savoir lequel aurait pu vouloir sauver l'âme de cette chère Mérope. Une intuition lui disait que l'aide venait du monde souterrain et si c'était le cas, ça sentait mauvais pour lui. Même si il s'entendait a merveille avec Hadès, il savait très bien qu'il ne le trahirait jamais. Il ne restait donc que Perséphone. Et malheureusement, elle s'était auto proclamée divinité a part entière et était très respectée par les enfers. Si il devait se battre contre elle, il n'était pas certain de s'en sortir.

Avec un cri de rage, il éclata son verre contre le mur, ramassa son arc et partit a la chasse aux mangemorts. Ca défoulait quand même. Au moins, il savait ou devait se rendre cet Harry Potter. Et en prime son cher Orion serait au même endroit. il allait leur laisser le temps de se retrouver et frapperait au moment ou ils s'y attendraient le moins.

A suivre….

* * *

alors? ils sont mieux ces changements? 


	3. Julien, Kyrian et les chasseur de la nui

**voilà, beaucoups m'ont demandé une petite fiche sur les personnages. je préviens en passant que en ce qui concerne Julien et Kyrian, ils ne m'appartiennent pas donc je vous ai marqué leur biographie comme elle est dans les livres de Sherrilyn Kenyon. bien sur, pour Julien, son histoire reste telle quelle sauf que Grace devient Ilina mais pour Kyrian, ca va être un peu différent. **

**Julien **: Julien de Macédoine était le fils de la déesse Aphrodite et d'un général Spartiate, Dioclès de Sparte. Il est entré dans l'armée Spartiate a ses 7 ans, et était toujours battu et méprisé par les autres jeunes de son age parce que son père était le commandant. Il est devenu ami avec Jason. Jason devait épouser la jolie Pénélope dont Julien était tombé amoureux. Un soir, Julien a entendu une conversation entre Jason et Pénélope ou il lui disait que personne ne voulait de Julien, même pas sa mère, la déesse Aphrodite. Fous de douleur et de colère, Julien a demandé a son frère Eros ( dieu de l'amour, vous voyez les saloperies de chérubins avec des flèches et un arc ?) de faire en sorte que Pénélope tombe amoureuse de lui malheureusement, tout ne s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme prévu. Ils ont vécu quelques belles années même si Julien savait que Pénélope ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Ils ont eu des enfants ensemble qu'il aimait plus que tout. Un soir de beuverie, Eros a confié a Priape ( demi frère de Julien et d'Eros) ce que Julien lui avait demandé. Priape ayant déjà une dent contre Julien qui était le meilleur guerrier qu'il connaissait, a tout été raconter a Jason.

Un soir en rentrant chez lui, Julien a surpris Pénélope et Jason en train de s'embrasser, Jason a pété un plomb en le traitant de traître. Il y a eu une petite bataille entre les deux et Julien a tué Jason sans le faire exprès. Folle de rage, Pénélope a voulu le tuer mais comme elle n'y arrivait pas, elle a tranché la gorge de ses enfants avant de se suicider en maudissant Julien jusqu'à son dernier soupir. C'est Kyrian qui a enterré les enfants de Julien. ( Callista et Atolycos)

Tentant de comprendre pourquoi sa très chère mère n'a pas daigné intervenir, il s'est rendu dans son temple et c'est là qu'est arrivée Alexandrie. Alexandrie était une nymphe sous les ordres de Priape. Elle a séduit Julien pour lui faire abandonner l'idée d'appeler Aphrodite. Pour avoir osé souiller l'une de ses vierges, Priape a puni Julien en l'enfermant dans un livre et pendant 6000 ans il a vécu dans un trou sombre d'ou il ne sortait que pour servir de god michet sur patte aux femmes qui l'invoquaient. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Ilina ( Grace Alexander dans la vraie histoire !) et qu'elle rompe la malédiction.

**n.a **: le livre est vraiment génial donc si vous êtes intéressés, lisez le ! je rappelle que ca s'appelle l'Homme Maudit, de Sherrilyn Kenyon et la série s'appelle : le cercle des immortels ( ça alors ! quelle coïncidence !)

**Kyrian **: Kyrian de Thrace de son nom entier dont la parenté est assez inconnue. Pendant qu'il était sur le champ de bataille, sa charmante épouse Théone accueillait des romains dans son lit ; Théona était une femme d'une grande beauté surpassant même celle d'hélène de Troie ; elle était son aînée de 8 ans elle l'a trahi car d'après elle, il n'était pas capable de la protéger correctement. Le père de Kyrian s'est jeté par la fenêtre en apprenant la mort de son fils, sa mère est devenue folle et n'a plus jamais ouvert la bouche et dans le livre, sa sœur s'est coupé les cheveux en signe de deuil. Après la mort de la famille royale, les romains ont envahis le royaume de thrace et réduit le peuple en esclavage. Kyrian n'est pas parvenu a tuer sa femme, il a voulu l'étrangler pour l'avoir trahi mais a fini par sécher ses larmes et l'embrasser. Dans le bouquin, il récupère son âme et redevient mortel ce qui ne sera pas le cas dans ma fic ! Un des commandants de son armée lui a proposé de renverser Andriscus, un roi... mais Kyrian refuse parce qu'il a juré à Julien de conduise l'armée d'Andriscus et faire autre chose serait trahir son ami de toujours. Mais pour tous les hommes à son service, il est le seul capable de gouverner leur monde. mais cela n'intéresse pas Kyrian qui juge que le mieux c'est d'avoir l'amour d'une femme et des enfants... Au moment de rentrer, un soldat lui apporte une lettre cacheté du sceau de Valerius trouvée sur le corps d'un messager romain. Kyrian fait seller son cheval parce que Valerius "marche" sur la maison de Kyrian. il rentre chez lui, trouve sa femme en plein milieu de la nuit qui lui parle sèchement... mais il est tellement soulagé qu'il en remarque rien. Théone le rabroua quand il parle d'aller en Thrace pour fuir les romains qui arrivent près de leur maison. Il se lave, elle lui donne du vin, il l'embrasse mais elle reste de marbre. Ils font l"l'amour" dans la baignoire. Au bout d'un moment, il se sent engourdit, il se rend compte qu'elle l'a empoisonné. Quand il se réveille, Valerius étale des instruments de torture sur une table près de la baignoire dans laquelle il est ligoté... Valerius torture Kyrian en le questionnant sur l'armée du soldat. l'oncle de Kyrian arrive, propose de l'or et des pierres à Valerius qui accepte tout cela mais qui ne leur rendra Kyrian qu'après l'avoir excécuté. Zete (l'oncle) déclare à Kyrian que son père est désolé, qu'il ne pensait pas tout ce qu'il lui a dit, Valerius finit par dire qu'il ne libérera jamais Kyrian. Il coupe les tresses de Kyrian et ordonna à Zete de les donner au père du jeune homme en lui disant que c'est tout ce qu'il aura de son fils. Théone arrive dans la salle et Valerius s'amuse à faire souffrir Kyrian en embrassant la femme. Valerius s'envoye en l'air avec Théone en face de Kyrian... puis plonge une dague dans le corps de celui-ci. Et c'est Théone qui déclare qu'il serait mieux de crucifier son époux en face de tous pour montrer la suprématie de Rome...

**les chasseurs de la nuit** : Il y a des millénaires, Apollon et Zeux marchaient sur Thèbes quand Zeus décréta la supériorité des humains sur les autres êtres, les qualifiant de "sommet de la perfection". Mais Apollon n'était pas d'accord: selon lui, la race humaine avait besoin de nombreuses améliorations. Il argua qu'il était en mesure de créer une race supérieure et Zeus le défia d'y parvenir. Apollon se mit alors en quête d'une nymphe qui accepterait de porter ses enfants. En 3 jours à peine, les 4 premiers Apollites étaient nés. 3 jours plus tard, ils étaient adultes et engendraient à leur tour de nouveaux Apollites destinés à gouverner le monde. Lorsque Zeus s'est aperçu que les Apollites dépassaient les êtres humains de cent coudées, aussi bien intellectuellement que physiquement, il les a bannis, les condamnant à vivre sur une île appelée Atlantide. il espérait qu'ils y resteraient bien sagement. Mais sur l'île habitait une race agressive qui aspirait à dominer le monde et convoitait l'Olympe. Apollon ne s'en formalisa pas, dans la mesure où il était assuré de devenir roi après la victoire de ses descendants. Les Grecs humains le prirent très mal parce qu'ils se retrouvèrent sous le joug des Apollites. Ils tentèrent de se battre mais comprirent rapidement que la lutte était vouée à l'échec. Ils cherchèrent donc un moyen de mettre Apollon de leur côté et eurent l'idée de le séduire en se servant d'une des plus belles de leurs femmes, Ryssa, à qui ils demandèrent d'être sa maîtresse. (là aussi on dit qu'Hélène n'arrivait pas à la cheville de Ryssa). Apollon tomba amoureux fou de Ryssa qui lui donna un fils, ce qui rendu furieux les Apollites. ils ont envoyé des tueurs pour qu'ils abattent Ryssa et l'enfant. les assassins devaient faire en sorte que l'on accuse les bêtes sauvages du massacre, de façon à ce que les Apollon ne cherche pas à se venger. Il ne fut pas dupe... Il a détruit l'Atlantide et aurait exterminer jusqu'au dernier Apollites si Artémis ne l'en avait pas empêché. Elle a fait ça parce que le sang d'Apollon coulait dans les veines des Apollytes. ils étaient ses descendants. Leur destruction aurait entraîné celle du monde. Pour se venger, Apollon a trouvé la parade: il a rendu les Apollites incapables de supporter la lumière du jour. Ainsi, il était certain de ne plus en revoir un seul puisque la nuit, il dormait. De plus, dans la mesure où ils s'étaient moqués de lui en essayant de lui faire croire que des fauves avaient tués Ryssa et son fils, il a donné aux Apollites certains attributs d'animaux sauvages: crocs, griffes, instincts hyper développés...(pour leur force et leur rapidité, ils les possédaient déjà au début). Pour les dons psychiques, les Apollites les ont hérités de Cassandra, la nymphe. Ils ne boivent que le sang de leur pairs, 2fois par semaine environ... Les Démons, eux, boivent le sang humain mais plus pour pouvoir piquer l'âme de la personne que pour le liquide lui-même. Pourquoi? Parce que les Apollites ne vivent que 3 fois 9ans. Ils meurent le jour de leur 27ans, d'une mort lente, atroce. Durant leur agonie, le corps se désintègre dans d'épouvantables souffrance: ils mettent 24h à se transformer en poussière. La plupart des Apollites se suicident la veille de leur anniversaire, mais certains décident de rejoindre les Démons en volant l'âme des humains. En se les appropriant, ils prolongent leur existence. Le problème c'est que l'âme humaine ne vit pas longtemps donc le Démon doit rechercher une autre âme encore et encore. C'est à partir de là que les Chasseurs de la Nuit interviennent. C'est pour sauver les âmes des humains que ce groupe a été créé. Leur travail, c'est de mettre la main sur les Démons et de libérer les âmes avant qu'elles ne s'éteignent. Tout démon, en mourant, ouvre une porte par laquelle l'âme dérobée s'en va retrouver la paix. Les Chasseurs de la nuit sont des soldats, ils ont choisi d'être ce qu'ils sont. Ils perçoivent des appels, ceux des âmes qui souffrent, et y répondent. Quand une personne est victime d'une injustice, son âme hurle sa douleur et les cris atteignent l'Olympe. Artémis se charge alors de contacter l'être en détresse et lui propose un marché: en échange de la possibilité d'exercer sa vengeance, la personne doit faire acte d'allégeance à la déesse, lui remettre son âme et intégrer son armée de Chasseurs. Ensuite, sa vengeance assouvie, la nouvelle recrue chasseur les Démons. Julien a vécu cela, au moment où son âme à hurler lors de sa mort, Artémis est venue mais il a refusé l'offre. ( merci a Liliciane pour ce passage parce qu'a mon grand désespoir, je n'ai pas le livre sous la main, il est resté en Belgique sniff!)

**Orion **: tiré de la mythologie bien sur. Orion était un chasseur de Béotie et le plus bel homme vivant. Il était fils de Poséidon (ou d'Hyrié) et d'Euryale.  
Mais il existe une autre légende racontée par Ovide et Servius: un homme âgé reçut la visite de trois dieux, Zeus(Jupiter), Poséidon (Neptune), Hermès (Mercure). Il tua un boeuf pour honorer ses invités et en remerciement de son hospitalité les dieux, il se vit proposer une récompense pour son hospitalité, il choisit la possibilité d'engendrer sans avoir à passer par une femme.  
Les trois visiteurs urinèrent dans la peau du boeuf sacrifié, et lui conseillèrent d'enterrer cette peau pendant neuf mois dans la terre: naquit alors Orion dont le nom est en rapport avec l'urine céleste.  
D'abord il épousa Sidé qui était très belle mais aussi très fière. Elle fut précipitée dans le Tartare par Héra à qui elle avait voulu se comparer.

Un jour, dans l'île de Chios, Orion tomba amoureux de Mérope, fille d'Oenopion le fils de Dionysos. Oenopion avait promis de donner Mérope en mariage à Orion s'il débarrassait l'île des dangereuses bêtes fauves qui l'infestaient.   
Mais, lorsque ayant enfin terminé la tâche qu'on lui avait assignée il demanda qu'elle devînt sa femme, Oenopion fit courir le bruit qu'il y avait encore des lions, des ours et des loups dissimulés dans les montagnes et il refusa de tenir sa promesse. Une nuit, Orion, découragé, but toute une gourde du vin d'Oenopion qui l'échauffa à tel point qu'il fit irruption dans la chambre à coucher de Mérope et voulut lui faire violence. Lorsque vint l'aube, Oenopion appela son père qui lui envoya des satyres pour faire boire à Orion encore plus de vin; celui-ci s'endormit enfin profondément; Oenopion lui creva alors les deux yeux et le jeta sur le sable au bord de la mer.  
Un oracle annonça que l'aveugle retrouverait la vue s'il se rendait à l'est et tournait ses yeux en direction d'Hélios à l'endroit où il se lève de l'Océan. Orion prit une petite barque, se mit à ramer et, se guidant au son du marteau d'un Cyclope, il atteignit Lemnos. Là, il pénétra dans la forge d'Héphaïstos, saisit un jeune apprenti du nom de Cédalion et le mit sur ses épaules afin qu'il le dirige. Cédalion guida Orion sur mer et sur terre jusqu'à ce qu'il fût parvenu enfin à l'Océan lointain; là, Eôs s'éprit de lui et son frère Hélios lui rendit la vue. Après avoir été à Délos en compagnie d''Eôs, Orion revint pour se venger d'Oenopion qu'il ne parvint pas, cependant, à découvrir à Chios, car il était caché dans une chambre souterraine que lui avait construite Héphaïstos.  
S'étant embarqué pour la Crète où il pensait qu'Oenopion aurait pu s'enfuir pour se mettre sous la protection de Minos son grand-père, Orion rencontra Artémis qui, comme lui, avait la passion de la chasse. Elle le persuada bientôt d'oublier sa vengeance et de venir plutôt chasser en sa compagnie.

Mais Apollon savait qu'Orion n'avait pas refusé l'invitation d'Eôs à partager sa couche dans l'île sacrée de Délos. Craignant donc que sa soeur Artémis ne se montre aussi sensible à son charme qu'Eôs , Apollon se rendit auprès de la Terre-Mère et, lui ayant répété avec perfidie ce dont s'était vanté Orion il fit en sorte qu'Orion fût poursuivi par un monstrueux scorpion. Orion attaqua le scorpion d'abord avec des flèches, puis avec son épée, mais pensant que la mer était l'armure la plus sûre, il plongea dans les flots et nagea en direction de Délos où il espérait qu'Eôs le protégerait. Apollon appela alors Artémis: « Tu vois, là-bas très loin, cette chose noire qui flotte sur la mer, près d'Ortygie? C'est la tête d'un méchant appelé Candaon qui vient de séduire Opis, une de tes prêtresses. » or, Candaon était le surnom d'Orion en Béotie mais cela, Artémis l'ignorait. Elle visa attentivement, lâcha sa flèche, et se lança à la nage pour retrouver sa victime. Lorsqu'elle vit que c'était Orion, elle implora Asclépios de le ressusciter. Celui-ci y consentit mais la foudre de Zeus anéantit Orion avant qu'il puisse intervenir. Artémis plaça alors l'image d'Orion et de son chien Sirius parmi les étoiles où il est pour la nuit des temps poursuivi par le Scorpion.  
Dans une autre version il tenta de faire violence à Artémis elle même.

Dans ma fic, disons juste qu'il sera effectivement marié a Mérope et qu'Artémis n'étant pas contente a tuer la femme en la changeant en un cerf et en la faisant dévorer par ses chiens.

**bon, pour les autres dieux ben ils sont plutôt connus et si jamais, je mettrais leur légendes en bas de chaques chapitres si jamais vous les connaissez pas.**

Rappelons simplement que cette chère proserpine est effectivement telle que je la décris a savoir la déesse du monde souterrain, la gardienne des âmes et la femme d'Hadès, quand je parle de son père, c'est bien entendu Zeus et sa mère est Déméter.

voilà, j'espère que ca vous aura aidé. bisous a tous!


	4. Chapter 4

**kikou tout le monde, au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, j'ai fais quelques changements dans les deux premiers chapitres donc si vous ne les avez pas lu, vous allez rien comprendre a celui ci.**

histoire de faire un peu de publicité, je rappelle que de notre cerveau déjanté a ma lili et a moi est né une fic qui porte le nom d'**entre ombre et lumière** et que vous la trouverez sous notre pseudo commun **Lilietluna**. en gros, si vous aimez les histoire très bizarre avec des anges, des démons, des combats épiques et les dieux, allez la lire et laissez des reviews! ca nous fais toujours bien marrer! bisous a tous!

* * *

Chapitre 2

Les 3 semaines suivantes s'étaient passées assez calmement. Voldemort faisait des petites attaques ici ou là, on retrouvait des corps criblés de flèches ou dans un état plus qu'épouvantable, mais sinon ça allait bien. L'ambiance au QG était assez étrange puisque l'on assistait a des rapprochements pour le moins inattendue. Severus était devenu relativement gentil et doux avec Harry qui semblait étonné et enchanté, Ginny et Hermione passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble a faire des recherches sur les divinités a la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui pourraient leur service. Kyrian filait des cours de combat a tout ce petit monde les préparant a sa façon au monde extérieur. Remus et Lucius étaient parvenus a passer au dessus des préjudices de leurs noms ou statut, et enfin Sirius apprenait a connaître son petit cousin.

Albus surveillait tout ce petit monde les yeux brillant et son éternel sourire doux au visage. Ils préparaient doucement la rentrée. Harry s'était bien remis de son traitement de choc et il avait commencer a revoir sa mythologie histoire de mieux comprendre les interactions entre les différentes divinité et avec l'aide de Severus et Kylian, ça allait beaucoup mieux.

« » « » « »

Coré arriva a Delphe. L'oracle avait demandé a la voir dans les plus brefs délais. Enveloppée de son habituel manteau noir, elle traversa les mégalithes et s'arrêta face a la vieille femme.

« que se passe t il ? » demanda t elle de sa voix douce.

« si Arès le tue encore une fois dans cette vie, son âme ne sera pas assez puissante pour débuter un nouveau cercle de vie. Elle disparaîtra définitivement. »

« et si on lie son âme a celle d'un immortel ? »

« ça pourrait le sauver ! comme ça pourrait détruire l'immortel. Ce qu'il faudrait c'est obtenir d'Artémis qu'elle rende son âme a Orion pour qu'ils puissent se lier ! »

« elle refusera ! »

« je le sais Déesse. »

« et si on fait de lui une divinité ? »

« ça ne s'est encore jamais vu ! »

« mon père me doit un service ! »

l'oracle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Coré soupira et se volatilisa. Elle devrait prévenir Kyrian et Orion le plus vite possible mais Harry devait savoir qui il était.

« » « » « »

Julien et Ilina avaient un peu joués les touristes dans le monde sorcier. C'était tellement étrange. Elle était persuadée que Selena aurait été dingue si elle avait vu tout ca. Ils avaient une superbe vue sur les tours de Poudlard. Visiblement, le château était immense. Ilina se demandait encore pourquoi on l'avait envoyée ici. Après tout, en tant que Chasseur nocturne, elle ne côtoyait jamais de sorcier. Cependant, elle remarqua rapidement que même les sorcières semblaient apprécier Julien au plus haut point et ça l'ennuyait très fort. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit bar pour manger, bien décidés et aller a Poudlard après un bon repas. Visiblement, le château n'était pas tout près.

« » « » « »

Albus avait décidé que Kyrian accompagnerait tout le petit groupe a Poudlard pour y enseigner les combat a mains nues ou avec armes. Tout le monde était ravi et Severus encore plus. Il ne comptait pas se débarrasser de son frère avant très longtemps. Les 3 déesses allaient entrer a l'école en tant qu'élèves de dernières années et étaient de toute manière chargée de protéger Harry.

Tout le petit monde sauf les professeurs, se trouvaient dans le train en direction de l'école. Ils parlaient avec entrain des quelques petites choses qu'ils avaient appris depuis le début de l'été. Celui qui avait le plus de mal a s'y faire c'était Harry. L'idée que les Dieux existaient réellement était déjà perturbante mais en plus admettre qu'il était peut être la réincarnation d'une belette qui avait existé plus de 6000 ans auparavant, c'était un peu beaucoup quand même. En ajoutant a cela que son maître de potion était en fait un très vieux prince Thracien maudit et qu'un dieu complètement dingue voulait sa peau et s'était tout bon !

Harry laissa son esprit divaguer et il ne vint a la réalité que quand le train s'arrêta une fois a la gare de Pré au Lard. Ils montèrent tous dans les petites carrioles tirées par des Strombals et le jeune homme soupira de bien être en revenant a Poudlard. C'était sa maison.

La répartition se passa assez rapidement, les filles présentes dévoraient le nouveau professeur du regard. Il faut dire qu'avec sa musculature impressionnantes, et ses traits sculptés comme ceux des statues grecques, il détonnait pas mal. Le directeur se leva et réclama le silence.

« bienvenue pour une nouvelle année a Poudlard, comme vous l'aurez remarqués, le professeur Lupin nous fait le plaisir de revenir pour enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. Un nouveau cours a été créé. Ca sera un cours de combat a mains nues et avec des armes. Le cours sera pris en charge par le professeur Kyrian Rogue. »

il y un concert de hoquêtement féminins. Ce pouvait il que ce charmant jeune homme soit le frère du terrible maître de potion ? au moins, ils avaient les mêmes yeux.

« » « » « »

Coré pénétra dans le temple et remonta l'allée bordée de colonne d'or. Elle salua les quelques personnes qu'elle croisait sur son chemin et s'arrêta en entendant la voix puissante du maître des lieux.

« Perséphone ! quel plaisir de te revoir. Quoique tu devrais penser a rafraîchir ta garde robe. » se moqua t il en attirant la cape dans ses mains.

La jeune fille le regarda avec un fin sourire aux lèvres et replaça une mèche bleue derrière son oreille. L'homme tapota distraitement le siège a côté du sien.

« bon, je suppose que tu n'as pas quitté ton superbe monde de mort pour le plaisir. Que puis je pour toi ? »

« tu te souviens d'Orion et Mérope ? »

« vaguement oui. Arès avait décidé de maudire Orion de telle façon que toutes les personnes qu'il aimerait meurre rapidement et sous ses yeux. »

« c'est exact. Le seul soucis c'est que Mérope commence sa nouvelle et dernière réincarnation et que si Arès la tue encore sous cette nouvele forme, elle ne sera pas assez puissante pour revenir les prochaines fois. »

« et que veux tu que je fasses ? »

« que tu me donnes une idée ! »

« tu n'as pas besoin d'idée Persy ! tu t'es déjà assurée que ca n'arriverait pas. » termina Zeus avec un sourire mystérieux.

Coré fronça les sourcils ! qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? elle savait bien que le roi des dieux pouvait être pire que les oracles parfois.

« » « » « »

Ilina et Julien jetèrent un coup d'œil a l'immense bâtiment qui s'étendait devant eux. Il était vraiment immense. Ils entrèrent pas super rassuré et suivirent les bruits de repas et de couverts s'entre choquant. Ils arrivèrent face a une lourde porte que Julien poussa sans problème et ils passèrent la tête interrompant les élèves dans leurs discussion et monopolisant toute l'attention. Les deux mariés aperçurent rapidement la présence de deux personnes qui n'auraient techniquement pas du s'y trouver. Les yeux onyx se connectèrent les uns aux autres et s'écarquillèrent en concert. Le terrible maître de potion continua a se servir du jus de citrouille dans son verre déjà plein et Kyrian enfourna sa fourchette vide.

Les élèves regardaient les deux nouveaux arrivant pas super rassurés. Ils étaient habillés comme des moldus et semblaient un peu perdu. L'homme blond attirait tous les regards féminins et certains regards masculins et la jeune femme aux look un peu étrange captivait pas mal de garçons. Elle lâcha soudain la main de l'homme et courut a travers la grande salle pour se jeter dans les bras de leur nouveau professeur.

« Ilina ! comment ? »

« ben… et vous alors ! »

« c'est une longue histoire ! comment est tu venue ici ? »

« j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme qui me demandait de venir a Poudlard. Je ne m'attendait pas a vous voir ici ! oh, vous vous souvenez de Julien ? »

Kyrian plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus de son plus vieil ami et le serra dans ses bras en l'accompagnant de quelques tapes bien viriles dans le dos. Le directeur demanda gentiment aux préfets de ramener les élèves dans le dortoir et ne garda qu'Harry, Dray, Neville, ron, Hermione et Ginny ainsi que les professeurs.

« bon, Severus, vous faites les présentations ? » demanda joyeusement le vieux fou.

« bien sur Albus, voici Ilina. C'est notre petite sœur. Et là c'est Julien de Macédoine. Tiens au fait Julien, comment ça se fait que tu vis encore toi ? » demanda Severus un peu perdu.

« j'ai été maudit par Priape. Il m'avait enfermé dans un livre en me transformant en esclave de l'amour. Ta sœur m'a libéré. Et toi Kyrian ? bien sur, pour toi Orion, ta sœur m'a expliqué ! je suis vraiment désolé qu'Arès ait été aussi cruel avec toi ? »

« ma femme m'a trahi, j'ai été crucifié par des Romains et Artémis a fait de moi un chasseur nocturne. »

« merci Julien. Mais… Ili ! et toi ? je veux dire, je t'ai vue mourir sous mes yeux ? »

« je ne voulais pas mourir alors j'ai demandé a Artémis le droit d'assurer ma vengeance et elle m'a changé en chasseur de la nuit. Bon alors mon très cher frère, tu es devenu curé ? »

Severus grogna quelque chose de pas très catholique et la fusilla du regard tandis qu'elle lui répondait pas un immense sourire.

« bon ceci dit, pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un a tenu a tous nous réunir ici ! il n'y avait aucun indice sur ta lettre ? »

« si ! un C. »

Kyrian fronça les sourcils avant de faire un grand sourire.

« Kyrian ? tu sais quelque chose que l'on ne sait pas ? »

« je ne vois qu'une personne qui nous réunirais et dont le prénom ou surnom commence par un C. »

« Coré ? » demanda Ilina.

« ouai ! Coré ! »

il releva la tête en sentant encore une fois les effluves de rose venir lui chatouiller les narines. La silhouette noire se détacha du mur et les salua rapidement.

« je vois que vous êtes tous réunis. Ca facilitera pas mal de choses. »

elle dégrafa sa cape noir qu'elle déposa sur une chaise dévoilant un corps fin et pâle moulé dans une robe bleu électrique de la même couleur que ses cheveux ou ses yeux.

« histoire de faire les présentation, je m'appelle Perséphone mais seul Kyrian m'appelle Coré. Je suis la reine des ombres, la gardienne des âmes, la déesse des enfers et la femme d'Hadès bien que je n'en ai que le nom au final. Je n'intervient généralement jamais dans la vie des humains ou des mortels et je me contente de veiller sur les morts. J'ai veillé sur l'âme de Mérope depuis 6000 ans me tenant prête a la protéger si je le devais. Les premières fois qu'elles est revenue, elle est morte trop rapidement pour te retrouver Orion mais cette fois ci, vous ne pourrez plus vous permettre de vous perdre. Cette fois ci, c'est la dernière fois que l'âme de Mérope revient. Après, elle ne sera plus suffisamment forte. »

« qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent faire ? » demanda Kyrian en plissant les yeux.

« la façon la plus simple serait de récupérer ton âme Orion. »

« Artémis refusera Coré ! tu le sais ! »

« je le sais Kyrian. Voilà pourquoi j'ai envoyé mes filles. Pour protéger Harry. Il nous reste deux options. Lier son âme a celle d'un immortel ou bien faire en sorte qu'il acquiert le plus vite possible le statut d'un immortel. J'ai demandé aux Parques de fermer les yeux sur son fil mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre sans prendre vraiment part. et même si mon père me suit, Arès est mon demi frère et c'est un dieu. Je vous aiderais autant que je le peux mais c'est tout. »

« c'est déjà énorme. Tu prends beaucoup de risque alors que tu n'y es pas obligée. »

« je le sais bien. Julien, je sais que pour toi ça n'a que peu d'importance mais j'ai beaucoup pleuré la mort de tes enfants et je te promet que leur âme reviendront dans tes futurs enfants. »

« merci Perséphone. » souffla le demi dieu blond. « et Pénélope ? »

« elle te maudit mais au moins, elle est avec Jason maintenant. Je suis désolée Julien. J'ai tenté de garder un œil sur vous 4 depuis ces derniers 6000 ans mais c'était trop compliqué et entre toutes les guerres qu'il y a eu, j'ai eu un peu de mal a vous aider comme je l'aurais souhaité. Le seul que je suis réellement parvenue a aider, c'est Kyrian et même ça, ce n'était parfois pas suffisant. J'aurais voulu intervenir quand Priape t'as enfermé c'est moi qui ai demanda aux Parques de ne pas couper ton fil la dernière fois que tu as rencontré Priape. »

« qu'est-ce que vous courrez si quelqu'un se rend compte de tout ce que vous avez fait ? »

« si mon père me soutient, pas grand chose mais sinon, je peux être maudite ou punie et question punition, les dieux sont très forts. »

« Perséphone, tu crois qu'il y a moyen de faire un compromis avec Artémis ou Arès ? » demanda doucement Severus.

« tout dépend de ce que tu veux. »

« redevenir mortel. Si son âme est perdue alors je préfère mourir. Est-ce que toi tu pourrais me promettre que si Harry meurt tu feras tout pour couper le fil de ma vie ? »

« je voudrais te dire que oui Orion ! mais je ne le peux pas ! Artémis a prit ton âme en faisant de toi un chasseur nocturne. Arès ne pourra pas te rendre mortel tant qu'elle ne te l'auras pas rendue et nous savons très bien qu'elle ne le fera pas. »

« qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire alors ? » souffla Harry en ravalant ses larmes.

« tu vas devoir faire de ton mieux pour devenir un dieu Harry. Mais entre nous, je crois que c'est plutôt bien parti. Sauf que tu vas avoir besoin de soutient. Et de conseils. Mon père m'a dit que d'après lui, j'avais déjà fait le nécessaire pour assurer votre survie a tous les deux. »

« ça veut dire quoi ? »

« je n'en sais rien. »

« tu as moyen de contacter d'autres dieux ?. » demanda doucement Kyrian

« probablement oui ! Aphrodite est en Thalasso, Eros et Psyché étaient en Amérique et Dyonisos prépare les vendanges dans le sud de la France. Artémis était quelque part en Inde avec Acheron aux dernières nouvelles et Héra est avec ma mère. Elles font une croisière dans le Pacifique. Hadès doit être quelque part avec l'une de ses maîtresses du moment et Apollon coule des jours heureux auprès d'un starlette Américaine. »

« ouai ! on a vu Eros d'ailleurs ! il y a quoi, 1 mois ? peut être deux. » compléta Ilina en jetant un coup d'œil a Julien.

« je sais ! il est passé me voir. Il voulait les menottes qu'Hephaistos avait fait a Hadès. »

« et Athéna ? tu as des nouvelles d'elle ? »

« aux dernières nouvelles, elle était avec ta mère. »

Harry se frotta le front tentant de tout assimiler. Donc, les dieux prenaient un malin plaisir a se mêler au commun des mortels, si il voulait s'en sortir vivant, il devait obliger Artémis a rendre son âme a Severus. Et depuis quand c'était devenu Severus d'ailleurs ? il jeta un regard de biais a l'homme a côté de lui et rougit en l'imaginant dans le plus simple appareil. Il se tourna vers Perséphone qui était secouée d'un petit rire silencieux en le regardant malicieusement ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa rougeur.

« bon ! je vais vous laisser maintenant. Si vous avez encore besoin de moi, invoquez moi. Mais s'il te plait Julien, évite le « infâme saligaud ! » c'est pas trop mon truc ! » termina la déesse avec un sourire amusé pour le demi dieu.

Kyrian lui jeta un regard intrigué auquel son ami lui répondit par un « je t'expliquerais plus tard ». Coré replaça sa cape et disparut rapidement après un dernier regard vers le chasseur blond.

« dis donc Kyrian, y aurait il quelque chose entre toi et la déesse des enfers ? » demanda Severus curieux.

« ça ne te regarde pas ! »

les deux frères se contentèrent de se sourire amusés et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée a discuter sur leurs vies a chacun le tout agrémenté de charmants commentaire de la part d'Ilina qui était absolument ravie de revoir ses frères.

A suivre…

* * *

voilà, j'espère que vous aimez encore et que vous avez tout compris, si vous n'avez rien compris alors je le répète encore une fois **J AI CHANGE LES DEUX PREMIERS CHAPITRES DONC C NORMAL QUE VOUS CAPTEZ RIEN!**

et maintenant, **LAISSEZ MOI DES REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWs **plus vous m'en laisserez et plus je ferais vite! bisous bisous!


	5. Chapter 5

youpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! eh voilà le chapitre 3!

bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3.

Coré entra dans un petit restaurant Indien et soupira en voyant le premier chasseur blond attablé avec la déesse aux cheveux auburn. Artémis était vraiment très belle. Elle toussota discrètement et enleva sa cape qu'elle déposa sur une chaise avant de s'asseoir a leur table. Acheron hocha doucement la tête et Artémis ne se contenta que d'un petit signe de main.

« Perséphone ! quel honneur ! que puis je faire pour toi ? »

« j'espérait que tu puisses m'éclairer sur un point. »

« je t'écoute ! »

« il y a pas mal de chamboulement du côtés des Dieux ces temps ci. Il y a des alliances qui se créent pour détruire tes chasseurs. »

« qui oserait ? » rugit la déesse chasseresse.

« Arès entre autre. Tu sais qu'il a toujours juré qu'Orion ne trouverait plus jamais l'amour. Il se trouve que Mérope s'est réincarnée. Ils sont au même endroit tous les deux et il ne tient qu'a un fil qu'ils re débutent une histoire tous les deux. Sauf que si Arès parvient a détruire l'âme de Mérope une dernière fois, ça sera terminé pour elle. Orion m'a demandé de couper son fil de vie si elle devait encore une fois mourir. »

« tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » s'exclama Artémis en se redressant.

« je peux le faire ! mais je n'en ai pas envie. Rend moi leurs âmes Artie ! a Orion, Ilina et Kyrian si il le veut ! »

« c'est hors de question ! »

« alors attend toi a voir la fin de tes chasseurs ! » siffla Perséphone en se levant rapidement. Elle avait oublié a quel point Artémis pouvait avoir des réactions de petite fille gâtée parfois !

« » « » « »

Harry se réveilla la tête lourde dans les bras de son maître de potion. Il avait le vertige et un début de nausée. Des flash lui parvenaient. Des flashs d'une autre époque. Et il se voyait en femme ! après tout ça, il aurait grandement besoin d'aller voir un psy. Une main caressa doucement son dos et il se détendit plongeant son regard émeraude dans les yeux noirs de son vis a vis. Mue de sa propre volonté sa main s'envola sur le visage de l'homme qu'il retraça avec adoration. Son pouce s'attarda sur les lèvres rose pâles et sa vision se brouilla quand il approcha son visage.

Les deux bouches se touchèrent timidement au début, simple effleurement. Aussi doux qu'une aile de papillon. Severus passa une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme et ils l'approcha un peu plus de lui avant de le faire rouler sur le lit. Harry poussa un petit cri surpris et ouvrit la bouche autorisant les deux langues a se trouver et a débuter un long balais sensuel. Des ondes de plaisir les traversèrent tous les deux et ils gémirent lascivement en concert.

« par Merlin Harry… je te veux tellement. » souffla Severus d'une voix rauque. « je veux que tu cries ou que tu hurles mon prénom ! »

Harry lui répondit par un grognement excité et il souffla un doux « Orion ! » qui électrisa le maître de potion lui faisant perdre tous ses moyens.

Sa bouche s'attaque a la mâchoire du jeune homme, égratignant la peau de son cou avec ses canines pointues. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ca faisait quand même près de 6000 ans qu'il l'attendait. Il fit courir sa langue de la clavicule du jeune homme jusqu'à la base de son cou et se retint de gémir. Par tous les dieux de l'olympe ! il était si doux, si bon, si chaud et si innocent. Il glissa un genoux entre les jambes d'Harry qui gémit quand son érection se retrouva compressée un peu plus. Les hanches de Severus marquaient un léger va et viens qui les électrisaient tous les deux.

« Harry… j'espère que tu comprends ce qu'il va se passer. Dis moi que tu ne le veux pas et je comprendrais. » haleta Severus en priant le grand Zeus pour qu'Harry ne se rétracte pas au dernier moment.

« oh… Severus… Orion… arrête pas! » gémit le Gryffondor en frottant lascivement son corps contre celui de son aîné.

Bien content, Severus revint a sa dégustation et déboutonna rapidement le haut du pyjama du jeune homme avant d'ôter le siens. Torse contre torse, peau contre peau, souffle contre souffle. Le passé et le présent se liait étroitement. Severus emprisonna l'une des pointes roses entre ses lèvres et l'agaça de ses dents. Harry gémissait incontrôlablement et s'arquait de temps en temps.

Il rougit légèrement quand son pantalon disparut rapidement suivit par son boxer et que son érection pointa fièrement vers le ciel. Severus lui fit un petit sourire appréciateur qui l'acheva et souffla doucement sur le gland turgescent. Le chasseur devenait fou. Il captait le rythme cardiaque de son jeune amant. Il sentait le sang chaud et probablement savoureux battre a tout rompre dans ses veines et son seul souhait était de planté ses canines dans l'artère fémorale qui se trouvait sous ses lèvres.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et cria de plaisir quand il sentit la peau de sa cuisse se rompre sous les canines de l'homme. Il le sentait sucer son sang. Et c'était incroyablement jouissif. La langue de l'homme lécha doucement sa blessure et s'attarda un peu plus haut, il contourna la peau douce de ses testicules, lapa tendrement la verge tendue a son extrême. Il sourit en sentant les doigts d'Harry se perdre dans sa chevelure tandis qu'il murmurait des phrases incohérentes.

« plus… encore… Merlin… oui… Sev… Orion… encore ! »

il hurla quand la bouche chaude et humide de son maître de potion devint son fourreau et l'entoura amoureusement, suçant toujours plus vite et toujours plus dur. Jamais au grand jamais il n'avait connu de sensation pareille. Il avait l'impression que son épiderme tout entier était en feu. Que la moindre particule de son anatomie avait une existence propre. C'était incroyable. Et il voulait encore plus. Il voulait que Severus vienne aussi en même temps que lui. Il voulait voir la jouissance se marquer sur le visage de son amant.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, Severus cessa ses délicieuses tortures et plaça ses mains sous les fesses du jeune homme pour le soulever au peu et tendit ses doigts a Harry qui comprit la prière silencieuse et les prit dans sa bouche, encrant son regard dans les yeux de l'homme. Il s'appliqua a lécher le moindre grain de peau. Severus grogna un peu et enleva ses doigts de l'antre chaude presque a regret. Harry poussa un petit gémissement plaintif en sentant un doigt s'introduire en lui et il serra les dents en se contractant. Severus l'embrassa doucement en le masturbant délicatement.

Harry se détendit légèrement et Severus en profita pour rajouter un deuxième doigt, débutant un léger mouvement de ciseaux. Quand les gémissement devinrent de plus en plus pressant, il fit venir a lui un pot de lubrifiant et enduisit largement son sexe tendu avant de se positionner a l'entrée de l'intimité du Gryffondor. Doucement, gentiment, il s'enfonça en lui, tentant de garder son calme en sentant a quel point son amant était étroit. C'était le paradis sur terre. Il prit quelques secondes pour contempler son Harry et sourit en le voyant tenter de reprendre son souffle.

Il débuta un lent mouvement de va et vient, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin en lui. Des grognements bestiaux sortaient de la bouche de l'homme et Harry criait. Il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. Des milliers d'étoiles éclataient devant ses yeux. Il était certain que si il tendait la main, il parviendrait a les toucher.

« plus fort…. Plus vite…. Encore…. »

Severus accéléra la cadence, touchant la prostate du jeune homme qui s'arqua et cria son nom. Son vrai nom. C'était un pur délice de l'entendre dans cette bouche. Il plongea une dernière fois ses canines dans le cou d'Harry qui cria une fois encore et quelques coups de butoirs plus tard, le plus jeune se répandant entre leurs corps enlacés rapidement suivit par son aîné qui ne se souvenait pas d'avoir connu un tel pied depuis 6000 ans.

Il se laissa retomber en haletant sur le lit, lança un rapide sort de nettoyage et sourit quand son Gryffondor personnel vint se glisser dans ses bras a deux doigts du ronronnements.

« » « » « »

Perséphone serra les dents en voyant Hadès entrer dans sa chambre sans demander la permission. Il ne le faisait jamais et juste en voyant son regard ahuri et l'odeur d'alcool qui s'échappait de lui, elle pouvait dire que ça sentait mauvais pour elle.

« tiens donc… ne serait ce pas ma chère épouse ? » demanda t il avec une lueur perverse dans le regard.

« je n'en ai que le titre Hadès ! mais je ne serais jamais ta femme ! va donc retrouver l'une de tes catins ! » cracha t elle.

Il fit apparaître des menottes en or. Les mêmes menottes qui avaient emprisonnés Kyrian Harry et Julien. Les menottes spéciales d'Hephaïstos.

« tu comptes me faire quoi avec tes menottes ? m'attacher ? elles ne marchent pas sur les Dieux. Va te faire voir Hadès. »

« voyons Persie ! ça fait 10000 ans que tu ne joues les verges effarouchées qu'avec moi ! je crois qu'en tant que ton mari, j'ai bien le droit de réclamer ce qui me revient de droit non ? »

« non ! mon père m'a vendue a toi, adjugeons ! mais c'est tout ! et pour la dernière fois, sors de ma chambre ! »

« oh non ma belle ! pas cette fois ! »

il lui sauta dessus et elle hurla.

« » « » « »

Ilina jeta un coup d'œil a la musculature parfaite de son mari tandis qu'il passait une chemise blanche. Elle avait vraiment de la chance d'être mariée avec son amour de jeunesse. Combien de fois avait elle espionné Julien quand il venait voir Kyrian. Elle le trouvait déjà parfait a l'époque mais il ne l'avait jamais remarquée. Zeus seul savait si il l'avait jamais vu ! bien sur que non ! a l'époque, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Pénélope ! si seulement il l'avait vue, peut être qu'il n'aurais jamais demandé a Eros de jeter une flèche de plomb dans le cœur de Jason. Peut être qu'ils auraient eu des enfants ensemble. Bien que ça n'aurait rien vraiment changé a la suite. Elle aurait certainement été tuée par les Thrace et elle serait quand même devenue une chasseuse de la nuit. Elle secoua la tête chassant ses mauvais souvenirs et accorda un sourire lumineux a son mari avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans la grande salle.

« » « » « »

Harry n'arrivait pas a se départir de son immense sourire. Ce matin avait été vraiment magique et en jetant un simple regard a son amant, il savait que Severus pensait la même chose. D'ailleurs, le maître de potion avait grandement changé. L'alliance entre Arès et Voldemort avait au moins eu le bon côté de le libérer de son rôle d'espion et sa nature de chasseur s'était occupée d'effacer cet horrible tatouage. Il semblait donc beaucoup plus relax et avait troqué ses habituelles robes noires contre un pantalon en jeans noir, une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées sur des bras blanc et vierges de toutes marques. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière et si ils voulaient être honnête, les élèves féminines devaient bien admettre qu'il était diablement sexy. En revanche, dès que les deux nouveaux arrivant entrèrent dans la salle, le silence complet se fit et encore une fois, Ilina fusilla toutes les filles du regard pour oser regarder son mari. Le directeur réclama le silence et se leva.

« bonjour a tous, comme vous l'aurez remarqué, nous avons deux nouveaux arrivant dans nos murs. Je vous prie de bien accueillir madame Ilina Rogue et son mari Julien Alexander. Ils resteront avec nous durant un temps indéterminé ! »

Ilina courut s'installer entre Kyrian et Orion. Julien s'installa près de son ami d'enfance et ils discutèrent du bon vieux temps ensemble pendant qu'Ilina et Orions mettaient quelques petites choses au clair. Visiblement, le terrible maître de potion s'en voulait encore pour la mort de sa bien aimée petite sœur et elle ne lui en voulait pas du tout donc ils étaient dans une impasse.

Ils eurent le droit d'accompagner Severus dans son premier cours de la journée, ils durent faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire en voyant a quel point les élèves étaient morts de peur. A la fin de la journée, Ilina s'était vue offert un poste de professeur en duo avec Kyrian et Julien avait prit la place de Binns qui s'étaient enfin rendu compte qu'il était mort. Bien sur, il ne connaissait rien du tout a l'histoire de la magie mais il avait vécu 6000 ans et de nombreux changements donc il connaissait pas mal de sujets et les élèves furent ravis ! surtout les élèves féminines.

Les 3 jeunes déesses Electre, Tisyphone et Mégère tentaient de comprendre la vie des mortels ce qui n'était pas vraiment simple ! surtout quand on a dans les 10000 ans et qu'on a toujours vécu en enfer.

« » « » « »

1 mois plus tard, tous s'étaient ancrés dans leur petite routine. Les cours se déroulaient bien, Halloween approchait ce qui n'était pas rassurant, tous les petits couples filaient le parfait amour. Harry et Severus étaient fous l'un de l'autre, après une lettre de Remus, ils avaient appris que ce dernier se serait laissé tenter par le très célèbre Lucius Malefoy et que pour l'instant, tout allait pour le mieux. Ron et Hermione était presque inséparable puisque Hermione passaient la majorité de son temps libre a la bibliothèque, cherchant tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur les dieux, leurs cultes, leurs occupations… Julien et Kyrian lui étaient d'ailleurs d'une grande utilité comme les triplées démoniaques qui, étant des déesses, connaissaient quand même bien le sujet.

La terre et les cultures connaissaient en ce moment quelques soucis ce qui inquiétait fortement Kyrian et les triplées. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé a une telle échelle, ils l'avaient du a Déméter et ils préféraient ne pas penser a ce qui se passait cette fois ci !

« » « » « »

du côté de Voldemort et d'Arès, ils tentaient de s'entendre ce qui était plutôt difficile étant donné que le mortel avait un caractère de chien et pas vraiment tendance a se prendre pour de la merde et que Arès étant un Dieu, il aimait que l'on exécute ses 4 volontés sans broncher ou poser de questions et avec le mortel, c'était mal barré. Cependant, leur envie de meurtre sur la même personne les rapprochaient d'une certaine manière. Ils avaient prévus une attaque surprise pour Halloween et ils espéraient bien se débarrasser enfin d'Harry Potter.

« » « » « »

les portes de la grandes salles s'ouvrirent rapidement sur une femme a la longue chevelure auburn portant une petite robe d'été blanc, une homme blond a l'âge impossible a déterminer, une autre femme a la chevelure brune portant un pantalon en jeans et un petit pull vert foncé, un autre homme aux cheveux blanc et habillé tout en noir et encore deux femmes, l'une a la beauté saisissante et envoûtante et la dernière a la chevelure dorée comme le blé. Les 3 chasseurs et Julien faillirent s'étouffer avec leur café en les voyant débarquer naturellement dans la grande salle et le directeur demanda gentiment aux élèves de regagner leurs salles communes et que les cours de la matinée étaient annulés. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, les triplées et Draco restèrent sur ordre du directeur. Visiblement, il y avait de nouvelles divinités qui débarquaient a l'école.

Albus transforma une des tables en table ronde et invita les nouveaux venus a s'asseoir.

« qui s'occupe des présentations ? » demanda Albus.

Ilina leva la main et fit un grand sourire a tous le monde.

« vous tous, je vous présente la mère de Julien la déesse Aphrodite, ensuite il y a Athéna, Hermès, Artémis, Acheron et Déméter. »

« eh bien… enchanté de vous rencontrer je suppose ! que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? »

« Perséphone est passée me voir il y a 1 mois pour réclamer vos âmes ! ce que j'ai refusé bien sur, cependant, elle m'a dit que si je faisais ça alors je pouvais tirer un trait sur mes chasseurs donc je suis venu jeter un coup d'œil par moi même. J'ai essayé de la contacter mais… je n'y arrive pas ! » souffla Artémis.

« tu crois qu'elle a un problème ? » demanda Kyrian.

« je sais que ma fille a un problème ! elle ne me laisse jamais un mois entier sans nouvelles. Eli ? tu ne voudrais pas aller voir si elle va bien ? » demanda Déméter.

Electre hocha la tête et disparut dans une ombre.

A suivre…

* * *

voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, la suite la semaine prochaine si vous êtes gentils je le serais aussi. REVIEWSSSSSSS 


	6. Chapter 6

oh ben il est tout petit ce chapitre! sniff

oups, j'ai fait une erreur, bon techniquement la fille a Coré, elle s'appelle pas Electre mais Alecto! mais je suis certaine que vous êtes pas débile et que vous l'aurez remarqué.

bon bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Electre atterri au beau milieu de l'enfer. Visiblement, son père était encore a l'une de ses orgies. Elle longea les murs et se dirigea rapidement vers la chambre de sa mère. A l'inverse des autres Dieux, Perséphone était la seule a avoir un instinct maternel développé et c'est la raison pour laquelle les triplées suivaient aveuglément leurs mère.

Elle poussa doucement la porte et grimaça un peu en voyant le corps de sa mère ligoté dans un des filets d'Arachnée (n.a : merci a Lili gros bisous choupi de mon cœur qui est chez moi :D). son visage était ensanglanté et ses cheveux habituellement soyeux étaient collés par la sueur et le sang. Elle était a peine vêtue de guenilles. Elle leva son regard bleu sur le visage de sa fille et soupira de soulagement. Au moins ce n'était pas encore Hadès.

Electre se mit a genoux et sortit un petit couteau en or qu'elle passa sous les fils. Le filet céda et Perséphone massa un peu ses membres douloureux.

« pourquoi es tu venue ? » chuchota t elle a sa fille.

« grand mère s'inquiétait et m'a demandé de venir te chercher. »

« j'attrape des vêtements et j'arrive. Pars devant. Je ne veux pas qu'Hadès te trouve ici ! »

« pourquoi supportes tu tout ça maman ? »

« pas ici Eli ! on a pas le temps ! par ! »

Electre hocha tristement la tête et disparut dans un coin de mur.

« » « » « »

« donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes tous des dieux sauf monsieur Acheron qui est un chasseur de la nuit comme Kyrian, Ilina et Severus ? » reprit Dumbledore.

« c'est exact. Je suis le tout premier chasseur en fait. »

pendant qu'ils discutaient du passé, l'esprit d'Harry divaguait dans son coin et dans le passé lui aussi. Ca lui arrivait relativement souvent d'avoir des petits flash de son passé mais jamais comme maintenant. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il ferma les yeux et se rappela.

« » « » « »

**Mérope plissa le nez de dégoût quand sa mère lui tendit le vieux panier contenant une dizaine de poissons malodorants. **

**« a qui dois je apporter ceci mère ? »**

**« au forgeron ! ton frère est trop occupé pour s'en charger lui même ! »**

**les dents serrées, Mérope prit le panier des mains de sa mère. Elle détestait amener du poisson chez Nynia. C'était la fille du forgeron et cette petite pimbêche se prenait pour la fille cachée d'un Dieu ! elle s'amusait a l'humilier dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Mais aujourd'hui, Mérope n'était pas d'humeur a supporter son sarcasme. Son amour se mariait avec une autre aujourd'hui. La gorge nouée par les larmes qu'elle retenait a grand peine, elle se dirigea vers le village, songeant a son bonheur perdu.**

**Le cœur en miette, elle se dirigea vers la cabane de Nynia qui malheureusement n'était pas seule. Elle avait réuni un groupe d'amis qui excluaient la fille du pêcheur parce qu'elle était habillée comme une pauvresse et qu'elle sentait le poisson. Ils s'écartèrent a son arrivée, faisant déjà mine de se boucher le nez.**

**« quelle puanteur ! » s'exclama l'un d'eux.**

**« je me demande qui voudrait épouser une fille qui sent aussi mauvais ! » renchérit un second.**

**« eh bien, si je me fie a ce que j'ai vu l'autre jour dans la rivière, il semblerait que le fils aîné de notre roi ne fasse pas la fine bouche. »**

**« qu'est-ce que tu racontes Alberth ? » demanda l'un des garçons**

**« je les ai vu Orion et elle jouer a la bête a deux dos dans la rivière. »**

**« quoi ? »**

**Alberth ne répondit pas, distrait pas le bruits des sabots d'un cheval. De honte, Mérope avait baissé la tête et la releva vivement, se figeant en avisant le nouveau venu. Orion, sur son cheval noir d'encre, ses cheveux cours noirs ébouriffés, sa peau dorée brillante de sueur, et beau comme un dieu (n.a : veut bien la croire, je bave devant l'image mentale !).**

**Il se pencha sur l'encolure de sa selle, enroula un bras autour de la taille fine de Mérope et la souleva comme un fétu de paille, l'installant sur la selle devant lui et la serrant contre son corps ferme et brûlant.**

**« que se passe t il amour ? » s'enquit Mérope.**

**« je suis venu te chercher. Si je dois réellement me marier alors ça ne sera avec nulle autre que toi ! »**

**« mais… et ton père ? »**

**« tous ses vœux nous accompagnent. Il te recevra a notre retour ! »**

**« mais, je sens le poisson et… »**

**« et moi le cheval et la sueur ! tu vois ? nous formons un couple merveilleusement bien assortis ! » s'exclama l'homme en riant.**

**Mérope appuya sa tête contre le torse de l'amour de sa vie et laissa couler ses larmes de joie. Tous ses rêves allaient se réaliser, elle vivrait heureuse avec lui ! **

**« » « » « »**

Harry revint au présent, les larmes aux yeux et un petit sourire amusé sur le visage. Sourire qui disparut un peu quand Electre réapparut les mains couvertes de sang. Kyrian bondit sur ses pieds et fonça sur la déesse.

« ou est elle ? »

« elle arrive. Le temps de récupérer ses affaires. »

« c'est son sang ? »

« oui ! père ne l'a pas vraiment ménagée. » souffla Electre.

Ses deux sœurs la soutinrent un peu et le visage de Déméter valait des millions a cet instant. Elle se tourna rapidement en sentant l'énergie de sa fille dans la pièce et se dirigea en courant presque vers la forme encapuchonnée. Elle enleva la cape de la jeune femme et gronda en voyant la marque violacée sur la peau pâle de sa Coré. Elle avait passé un pull a col roulé bleu clair et une petite jupe plissée bleue marine. Déméter la tira vers une chaise et lui fit boire un liquide qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. L'ecchymose se résorba automatiquement et Coré soupira de soulagement.

« je vais botter les fesses de ton père pour t'avoir vendue a ce monstre ! » gronda la mère en rejetant une mèche des cheveux bleu de sa fille.

« ça fait dans les 20000 ans maman ! je survivrais ! » ironisa Perséphone d'une voix amer.

Son regard accrocha celui de Kyrian et elle rougit légèrement. Elle se hâta de faire un tour de table saluant les autres dieux, elle fit un doux sourire a Harry qui le lui rendit. Elle se demanda quelques instant d'ou venait cette sensation de vide ou d'oublie quand elle le regardait ?

« alors ? quelles sont les dernières nouvelles ? » demanda Coré en faisant un tour de table.

« d'après des sources plus ou moins fiables, Arès tenterait de prendre la place de père en ramenant Appolymie. » expliqua calmement Athéna en pesant ses mots.

Coré ouvrit la bouche et la referma tout de suite. Appolymie ? était il fou ? elle avait failli mourir la fois ou elle l'avait enfermée. Et cette folle avait juré d'avoir sa perte. C'était de l'inconscience de ramener la destructrice dans ce monde. Elle laissa de côté ses pensées quand un corbeau se posa devant elle tendant un petit message gribouillé de la main de l'oracle.

« excusez moi, je dois partir ! je n'en ai pas pour longtemps ! »

sans même prendre le temps de se couvrir, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée.

« » « » « »

Perséphone courut jusqu'à l'oracle et attendit patiemment que la vieille femme daigne parler.

« 3 guerres se préparent. 1 dans le monde des mortels, une chez les immortels et une chez les chasseurs. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà ! »

« effectivement. Je savais qu'il était impératif qu'ils soient tous les 3 réunis bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi ! »

« c'est sur la jeune Ilina de Thrace que tu dois te concentrer. Un immortel qui n'est ni un dieu ni un chasseur a décidé de se venger. Kyrian, Orion, Ilina et Acheron sont en danger. Mais tuer l'ennemi, c'est détruire l'existence des chasseurs. Et c'est détruire celui qui te libérera de l'emprise de ton époux. Un tueur de dieux. »

« Acheron ? »

« oui ! les signes sont flous en ce moment. Il est difficile de déchiffrer les signes. L'avenir doit s'écrire de votre main. »

Coré fit demi tour et retourna a Poudlard l'esprit embrouillé.

« » « » « »

Kyrian jeta un coup d'œil a la déesse de l'enfer qui semblait préoccupée. Ca faisait 10 minutes qu'elle fixait Ilina et la chasseuse était très mal a l'aise devant son regard bleu électrique.

« un problème Coré ? » demanda Artémis.

C'était très rare qu'elle l'appelle comme ça ! les relations entre les deux sœurs n'avaient jamais été florissantes dans le passé. Perséphone tourna ses yeux vers elle et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Elle regarda une fois encore Ilina puis revint sur Artémis et elle écarquilla les yeux.

« nom de Zeus ! » souffla t elle ahurie. « et moi qui pensait que tu passais ton temps a prôner la virginité. Je savais bien qu'Ilina était la seule chasseuse féminine. D'habitude tu ne prends que des hommes ! comment ais je pu être aussi aveugle. C'est ta fille ! voilà pourquoi tu l'as sauvée ! parce que c'était ta seule fille. »

Kyrian, Ilina et Orion se tournèrent vers Artémis qui regardait avec attention les petites citrouilles sur la table. Elle soupira en sa calant dans sa chaise.

« c'était un accident. J'ai rencontré votre père dans mon temple et il m'a plu ! j'étais censée rester vierge alors je me suis cachée des autres dieux et j'ai mis au monde Ilina. Je l'ai confiée a son père et elle est devenue nymphe. Au moins, elle était sous mes ordres. Je n'ai pas pu la protéger quand ces Romains l'ont mise a mort mais j'ai veillé a ce qu'elle puisse avoir une autre vie meilleure que celle qu'elle avait eu. La question ma chère Coré, est de sa voir comment tu l'as su ! »

« 3 guerres se préparent. Une chez les mortels entre Harry et Voldemort, une chez les Dieux et une chez les chasseurs. Je ne sais pas qui est l'ennemi. Je sais juste que c'est un immortel mais qu'il n'est ni un dieu, ni un chasseur et qu'il vous veut mort. Tous les 4. et qu'on ne peut pas le tuer parce que le tuer reviendrait a détruire les chasseurs. »

Acheron échangea un regard avec sa déesse qui réfléchissait.

« se pourrait il qu'il soit revenu ? » grogna le premier Chasseur a l'encontre d'Artémis.

« si c'est le cas, il a reçu de l'aide de quelqu'un. »

« de qui parlez vous ? » les interrompit Kyrian.

« Styxx. C'est mon frère jumeau. Nous sommes liés depuis la naissance. Maudits en quelques sortes. Si l'un de nous deux meurt, l'autre le suivra aussitôt. Mais quand je suis devenu chasseur, Styxx est devenu immortel lui aussi. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment supporté. Voir sa femme et ses enfants mourir de vieillesse a eu raison de sa santé d'esprit. Il est complètement cinglé ! »

« génial ! » s'exclama Harry. « donc, j'ai un mage noir déjà dingue sur les bras, rajoutons a cela un immortel cinglé et des dieux rancuniers ! l'année va être riche en évènements. Et en plus, demain c'est Halloween. »

les chasseurs et les dieux ricanèrent légèrement devant la mine catastrophée d'Harry. Il avait raison, l'année allait être riche !

A suivre…

* * *

alors? vous avez aimé? z'avez aimé le flash back? alors... REVIEWS! 


End file.
